


Infinity Fragment: Ascension

by Kaijudospartan



Category: Sword Art Online, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijudospartan/pseuds/Kaijudospartan
Summary: "When I began developing the Full-Dive System - No, long before that, I lived longing for nothing but to create that castle - a world that surpasses the laws and boundaries of reality. I wonder how old I was when I became entranced by that steel castle floating in the sky. I wanted to leave this world behind and go to that castle. For the longest time, that was my only desire. You see - I truly believe. In some other world, that castle truly exists."Games end, and legends crumble. A man who'd lived with a foot in two worlds crosses over to another, and a new beginning awaits. After all, to the greatest minds, what is death is but the next great adventure?





	Infinity Fragment: Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at publishing a crossover in a while. Feedback would be appreciated.

_Death is a curious thing, not in the least for it's myriad ways of coming and going. In manners both peaceful and violent, to people good and bad alike, one wouldn't be remiss to call it the only true equalizer. For everything that begins must have an end - even the sun and stars will eventually wither and die, to say nothing of those as short-lived and fragile as mortal beings._

_But the deeds they do are remembered, in memory and in name, passed down through time by the work of their peers. The only way that men will live beyond their lifespans - to pass into the mists of time, as figures of greatness._

_Such immortality, however, is not exclusively the domain of those that humanity arbitrarily deems "good men". After all, many indeed have heard of men such as Martin Luthor King, or Nikola Tesla, or Gandhi - but just as renown are the names of Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Pol Pot, Gregory Rasputin, and a host of others that dominated history with their misdeeds. In life, as varied as the blades of grass over a wide field - but the same, in death._

_Today, one more name adds to that number._

_On 6 November 2022, the first Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game was released, with a month of beta testing prior having it touted as the most incredible experience that virtual reality had ever come to offer. However, <<Sword Art Online>>, as it was called, was quite different from what had been advertised. It had come about as the result of a genius' intention to create a world he'd only seen in his dreams - a world of a floating castle in the sky, where one was not restricted by one's place in society but their drive to succeed. Where a single blade could take you anywhere you wished to go. _

_But when all was said and done, Sword Art Online was still a game. A highly anticipated and cutting edge one, to be sure, but a game nevertheless, And it was one thing to play a game - it was another to live life in it as though it were all you knew._

_And so, the genius examined life, and found that the great equalizer was death. Death drives life, just as life leads into death. Medicine existed to prevent an early death by disease, food existed to prevent an early death by starvation, weapons existed to prevent an early death by enemies…_

_But in a game, death is inconsequential. Like the mewling child that hides behind it's sire's leg when hiding itself from a bigger threat, "gamers" were insulated from the death of their characters by the nature of their way of thinking. "It's just a game," they would say , shrugging, as they did things in that world that they never would have done in reality. With no consequence to those actions, how could one expect that they would ever treat the world he envisioned with the respect and reverence it deserved?_

_It was only logical, after all. If a world must be treated to have a "beginning", then it must also have an "end". Therefore, for Aincrad to be "real", the consequence of one's actions must be felt… including death._

_And so Sword Art Online turned into a "death game", where anyone who died in the game died in reality._

_Within the confines of this world, a man survived. Joining the frontlines of the battle to clear the game and return to the real world, he forged his way to the top with blade in hand, helping in battle even those that scorned him at first. And as his prowess grew, so did his name grow in fame, becoming known among those trapped within the death game as a figure of near legendary proportions. He led, and others followed._

_But all things come to an end. And when his time came, alone save for the woman he'd once loved and who had once loved him, he took it as gracefully as anyone could in the same position, and let himself fade away without complaint._

_For he'd done his best, and that was really all that anyone could do._

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to get the words flowing.


End file.
